


That Morning in T'challa's Lab

by Iorhael



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 19:16:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7066690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iorhael/pseuds/Iorhael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve gave Bucky something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Morning in T'challa's Lab

Steve's eyes were fixed on what was left of Bucky's left arm, so intense yet so far away that they made Bucky squirm with self-consciousness.

"Did it hurt?" Steve asked.

"What?"

"Your arm, when it was torn away."

"When? Back when I fell off the train or when I fought with Tony?"

They both fell silent then. They had never really talked about the time seventy years ago when Bucky thought he was going to die instead of being captured by the Hydra to be tortured and brainwashed. The guilt all over Steve's face was what he thought he'd meet. Bucky never blamed him for what happened though. He'd only had hope that Steve would come for him eventually before the hope had dimmed down and Bucky had lost more and more of himself.

"Sorry," he said finally. "You mean when it was with Tony, I guess. It was okay, just--just as if my brain was ripped apart. I think the arm was programmed into it just like the, uh, brainwash."

Steve winced and it was all Bucky could do not to wince, too. "Sorry," he whispered.

"You should stop saying sorry. You're very much a victim here." Steve added quietly, "And it's all my fault."

"Don't say that." Bucky reached out his good arm and squeezed Steve's shoulder. Touching him. He'd missed that so much. Steve sniffed. Bucky could hear his tears when the man chuckled.

"God." Steve looked up and their eyes met. It lasted for long seconds before Steve seemed to remember something. "Oh, I have something for you," he said, thrusting a small black plastic bag into Bucky's hand. "Here."

Bucky arched an eyebrow. He'd eyed the plastic bag since Steve entered the lab but couldn't tell what was inside it. He opened it. "Plums!" He grinned widely. Bucky knew he must look silly but he didn't care. The last time he bought them was before...everything, which had turned into mayhem. He didn't even have the chance to eat one of the fruit. "B-but how do you know?"

Steve smirked. "Did you think I wouldn't notice everything? Me, Captain America?"

Bucky laughed out loud. "You punk. It was in my apartment, wasn't it?"

"Of course. I might not have seen you put the plastic down but I saw it after I turned around."

"And you just knew they were plums."

"And I just knew they were plums." They both broke into laughter. When they calmed down, Steve said, "You never change, Bucky."

Bucky felt like crying. "I do hope so, man. I do hope so."

 

***


End file.
